


the good ol’ days

by HerDiamonds



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Break Up, Exes, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, post 3x15, she requested it, this is for the birthday girl tho, yes I know that tag hurt me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: She clicks on it, hovering over the call button before she chickens out and presses call, pulling the phone up to her ear as she drinks another gulp of wine.It rings……and rings……andrings.Ava’s about to pull the phone away from her ear as the sultry voice picks up.“Ava Sharpe.” She says on the other line.“Lena.” Ava greets.orthe one where ava visits her ex from vegas...
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe (mentions)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	the good ol’ days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariaspotts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaspotts/gifts).



> hello! so yes, this physically hurt me for a moment, to tag that, but this is for the babie, the birthday girl, mart, mary elizabeth. truly, I hope you have an amazing birthday today. after the initial weirdness of writing this pairing, genuinely loved this fic actually LOL! I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> y’all, go wish her a happy birthday on twitter at @svpertheron! [mary please dont ever make me write this ship again it was weird enough ily lol]
> 
> hope y’all enjoy this weird ass fic I somehow managed to write and enjoy writing???

_I’m not going to do this, I won’t_ … _I’m sorry_. The words echo in her mind as she walked through the time portal and into the Bureau. She wipes the tears out from under her eyes, quickly making her way to her desk, avoiding Gary’s greetings and questions in the process.

Hurriedly, she piles a few files into her arm, grabbing her few necessities and closes her office, locking it up for the evening. She can’t do this right now, she _won’t_. She portals through to her apartment and lays her files down on the counter, running a finger through her hair. She finally lets the tears start to fall as she grabs the bottle of wine, forgoing a glass and popping the cork unceremoniously, taking a sip straight from the bottle.

She shuffles over to the couch, shrugging off her bureau suit jacket, tossing it across the back of it. She slumps down on the couch, grabbing her phone scrolling through it.

First, she scrolls through the texts between her and Sara. The sweet ones, the sexier ones, even a few photos exchanged. It just makes her even more sad. She closes the texts and moves onto Facebook, reading through stupid news posts she know are beyond fake before seeing the picture post update from her ex– _Lena Luthor._

She’s still _very_ hot, and apparently, _very_ single too. Closing out of the app, she opens her contacts, scrolling through, hoping she still had it.

There it was, right there, Lena’s contact.

She clicks on it, hovering over the call button before she chickens out and presses call, pulling the phone up to her ear as she drinks another gulp of wine.

It rings…

…and rings…

…and _rings._

Ava’s about to pull the phone away from her ear as the sultry voice picks up.

“ _Ava Sharpe._ ” She says on the other line.

“Lena.” Ava greets.

“ _To what do I owe the pleasure? Certainly you aren’t just dialing me for a booty call?_ ”

Ava rolls her eyes at the woman, she’s shocked she truly ever dated her somedays, but again, Lena was smart, beautiful, and certainly _very_ great in bed. They did have a decent amount in common as well. She takes a second too long to reply and Lena starts talking again, piecing the puzzle together.

“ _You are, aren’t you? Well, unfortunately, I no longer live in Vegas, but if you’re able to make it to National City, my door’s open, I will text you my address._ ”

She huffs under her breath at how well Lena still knows her, still knows what she means even without saying it. She hears the text message come through, even though the two are still on the line with each other.

“ _Are you going to continue to brood in silence or are you going to say something? I’ll redact my invitation, Avey._ ” She says coyly.

“Don’t call me that, Lee.” She bites out.

“ _Fine, whatever. Either way, invitation still stands. Bye._ ”

Ava doesn’t even have time to reply before the call ends.

She stares at her phone, the red notification symbol in the corner of her messages app, feeling like its looking right through her soul at her. She clicks on it, opening the text and reading the address. She takes one more sip of wine before pushing the cork back into the mouth of the bottle and stands up. Without thinking too much of it, she punches the address into the time courier on her wrist and portals through, standing at the door of Lena’s penthouse. The woman never did anything small.

She hesitates for only a moment before curling her fist into a ball and knocking harshly.

There’s a shuffle of feet before the lock hitches and the door swings open, Lena’s body coming into view. She’s in a deep maroon dress that hugs every one of her curves and she’s just slightly shorter than her now, with no sky high heels donning her feet.

Ava doesn’t hesitate any further, but pushes through the doorway, fisting her hands at Lena’s waist in the fabric of her dress. She pulls Lena close, pressing a kiss on her lips, hungrily. 

She thinks of Sara and how Sara’s lips were so much softer, so much different. Lena tasted different. Lena tasted like wine and Chanel while Sara reminded her of whiskey and the vanilla perfume she wore. Lena was taller as where Sara seemed to fit right into her arms, perfectly.

Lena pulls her closer, kicking the door shut with her foot and leading them into the penthouse. She backs Ava against a hallway wall, tugging and toying at the buttons on the white shirt as Ava threads her fingers through Lena’s hair, tangling them at the nape of her neck as she left open mouth kisses along the brunette’s jaw.

She pulls back, breathless. Her eyes open after a moment and she blinks as the emerald green eyes stare back at her.

She bites her lip, and to Lena this must’ve made her assume that signaled her to continue on, but for Ava it only hurts. She’d expected to be staring at ocean blue eyes, expected to see Sara’s face when she opened her eyes but she didn’t, and it hurt.

But Lena didn’t know that.

So she tugs at Ava’s arm, pulling her further down the hall, leading her into her bedroom.

Ava pulled the sheet further around her naked body as Lena stretched out after their escapades. She wasn’t going to deny it, Lena’s bed was comfortable, and she hadn’t expected any less of the Luthor as she continued to stare up at the ceiling.

“Alright, give me your phone.” Lena said, holding her hand out to the woman.

Ava doesn’t know what possesses her to do it, but she hands her phone over to the other woman, unlocking it in the process for her.

Trust. That’s what possesses her to do it. Lena was someone she trusted––trusts. Lena was a friend, and she knew the Luthor, granted her ex, would still always be mindful of her well-being. It was just in her nature.

She watches on as Lena downloads an app, taps away and hands it back to her.

“While I love being a booty call, I can’t always be available, and you’re…going through it.” She chooses to answer. “I created an _UpSwipes_ account for you to deal with _whatever_ is going on.” She says, her hand waving in a circular motion at Ava.

Ava’s eyes go wide at the revelation. She’s not sure what to feel at the moment.

So she slumps back into the comfortable bed and stares back up at the ceiling with a small sigh.

There’s a few long moments of silence before Lena hears the sniffle and turns toward her ex, pulling Ava’s body to face her. “Alright, let’s talk. What really happened?” She asks. 

Her tone is calm, soft and caring. It’s truly genuine and it brings Ava back to the old days of their relationship. Something she’d missed with Lena but they’d both just grown a bit apart, both having excelled in their separate careers and deciding that friends was a better option than lovers; though she isn’t too sure that she could consider them friends when barely talk to each other and then have a random booty call after over a year, but she won’t complain in the moment.

Lena raises a hand up to Ava’s face, wiping away the tears dripping down her cheek.

“My–uh, my girlfriend ended things with me tonight.” Ava says sadly.

Lena rolls onto her back with a groan, whipping her arm lightly across Ava’s chest, eliciting a squeal from the blonde. “I cannot believe you!” She practically shouts. There’s no anger in her tone, only slight, lighthearted annoyance. “Who are you anymore?” She adds in disbelief. “Ava, honey, this isn’t you.” She says in a softer tone, turning to face the blonde again.

Ava looks at her with a saddened expression. “I know.” She whispers softly, tearing her gaze from Lena’s eyes.

“What–what’s gotten into you?” Lena questions.

Ava closes her eyeshot tight, willing the tears to just hang on for the moment so she could talk through this without crying. She inhales shakily and looks at Lena.

“I– _Sara?_ ” Is all she manages to say before the tears spill.

The pad of Lena’s thumb is on her cheek wiping them away as she presses a soft, comforting kiss to her lips.

Ava wishes it was Sara’s.

“Tell me about her.” It's not a question, it's a statement and Lena knows Ava needs this, needs to talk this through to make it make sense to herself.

Ava takes another shaky breath. “She just–the realm, me saving her, again. She pulled me into her room to talk and told me that she was all _death_ and that we couldn’t be together that she _wouldn’t do that_ and she was _sorry_. And then I left. I waited for her to turn around, to stop me, pull me back and tell me it was a mistake, but she never did. So, I left.”

Lena tucks a lock of hair behind Ava’s ear, swiping it out of her face. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you so torn up over a girl. Last time I believe it was me, right?” She doesn’t expect an answer and Ava doesn’t give her one. “You really care about this girl, huh?” Lena muses.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Ava says softly.

“Then show her that. Show her she’s not death or whatever she said she was. Don’t just give up, alright? Make her see she’s worth it.” Lena says. She reaches down between them, grabbing Ava’s hand and gives it a squeeze before sitting up. “Now, I’m assuming you haven’t eaten and I know we both worked up an appetite. You’re staying over.” She declares. “I’ll order in some food and we can eat take out and drink wine in bed like the good ol’ days. Deal?” She says, getting up, not giving Ava a choice. Ava just nods, silently. “And Aves, if this girl doesn’t open her damn eyes, you know my door’s always open for you, alright?” She reassures her.

Ava shoots her a smile in thanks before sitting up in the bed watching as Lena wraps a silken robe around herself, grabbing her phone.

“Thai still your favorite?” And Ava smiles again.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter about how weird this was at @gayvasharpe


End file.
